Shinohara Nanami
“Well, I *am* human. I *do* have emotions. I simply keep it to myself. I don't show it in my face or in my voice.” }|| }}} }|— } }}} Shinohara Nanami 'is a Mage from Ghost Smile possesses an extremely strong magic ability known as Heavenly Body Magic, she possesses a stronger magic power than Jellal Fernandes Personality Shinohara is a stoic and mysterious girl who tends to hide her feelings. She has a calm demeanor and tends to be completely unfazed by most of the events that occur, even at the sight of a dead body. She viewed everyone around her as her enemy and eventually stopped caring about other people's feelings. Bio Shinohara was raised in Minstrel country. One day, Shinohara fell asleep waiting for her father to come home for her birthday. When he got home, Entei her father carried her off to bed and left a present next to her. The next day, Shinohara opened the small box her father had left and saw it, the small unknown planet necklace that she even now wears till this day and thanked her father for. She wanted to train with her father but was unable to as promised, due to the fact he had to leave for work and wouldn't return for a month. This caused Shinohara to storm off crying telling him to never return. Entei eventually managed to make time to train Shinohara with her magic like promised. After being interrupted mid session by a message, Entei had to cancel their session and leave. Causing the very young (maybe around 5 year old) Shinohara to get upset and continued with the battle in a fury, causing her magic and "curse mark" to manifest and appear for the first time. Entei was injured in the process. Confused and scared, Shinohara approached her father asking for help but is called a demon and told to stay back, causing her to cry. He tries to apologize to the young Shinohara, but she is already stung by his words and believes her Magic is evil. Shinohara became distanced from other children, due to her overly strengthen abilities. She once released her energy only slightly to have it being drained due to her "curse mark" once it was gone a dark and very strong presence had appeared and causing a panic in the park where the children played. Entei himself stopped Shinohara and slapped her as punishment. Hara believed she had deserved it, seeing her power as evil and wicked. Shinohara after years later entered a guild by the name of Unlimited Light. Her parents hoped someone there could teach her to control her magical power. On may 15, Shinohara harmed her team of guildmates during a mission, as she was attacked by their opponent her magical power went berserk and caused harm to all those around her yet again. More incidents followed, causing Shinohara to become feared in the Academy and not have any friends. She left the guild, burning the arm off her skin and ran back home one day, only to find her parents living happily without her. As a response her own family gained a mission to eliminate their own daughter. Shinohara had to use her own magic abilities to destroy her family and chose to live out her life alone, believing that she never needed love or anyone. Abilities Heavenly Body Magic 'Heavenly Body Magic: 'Shinohara is a skilled wielder of Heavenly Body Magic. It was one of the first forms of magic she studied about and learned. With this magic she can use a myriad of spells that utilize stellar energy and celestial objects. Shinohara has also been seen using very advanced applications of this magic, being able to manipulate celestial forces and astral properties. * '''Meteor: '''Shinohara's body is surrounded by magic, allowing her to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect her trajectory, it is near impossible to catch her. With her speed, she assaults her opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. * '''Altaris: '''Shinohara crosses her arms above her head to begin casting the spell. As she prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards her. She then unleashes a black orb with small white lights, similar to the night sky. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush its opponents. Its nature is comparable to a black hole, due to its incredible pull on the surrounding materials, people, and light. ***'Grand Chariot 'Shinohara summons seven pillars of light from the sky and strikes the enemy with all of them at once. This spell's destruction capability rivals a meteor. The spell's name is derived from the Big Dipper. ***'Graviton Manipulation: Just as the name says this spell allows Shinohara to manipulate the forces of gravity using stellar energy. Shinohara through the use of hand gestures can manipulate Gravitons within her vicinity or in any object she desires. Through this ability she can achieve multiple feats from flight to binding others to the ground through gravitational force. It is also noted Hara can use this to stand on ceilings and walk on walls. She has also been shown to use this defensively repelling or warping attacks away from herself. Curse Mark A cursed ability that Shinohara had since she was born, it appeared when she was still a young girl but the origin of how she got the mark is unknown. Like all cursed seals, Shinohara may either receive increased Magical power levels and physical capabilities when the seal is active, to the point where the second level (a level that Shinohara has not yet reached) is enough to challenge that of Monster Class mage. Despite being a very useful ability to have, it causes Shinohara's personality to shift into that of a much violent, cruel, and sadistic nature. Tools & Equipment Other